True Friends
by Cherry Akira Li
Summary: saku makes song 4 tomoyo
1. Chapter 1

True Friend

CardCaptor song fic

By:Cherry Akira Li

"Hi this song is for my best friend in the whole wide world Tomoyo Daidouji"said Sakura as she walked on stage with a microphone in he hand.

We sign our cards and letters BFF You've got a million ways to make me laugh You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets I could never tell And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

As Sakura wuz singing the whole crowd including Tomoyo wuz out in tears,even she couldnt believe how much soul she put in the song and the feeling she had when she wuz singing it.

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

As Sakura was ending the song up she notice the tears of joy in Tomoyo's eyes and it made her happy too.

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

When Sakura wuz finished with the song she got a load applause and in the bling of in eye ,even she didnt see it,Tomoyo ran up to her and gave her a hug like any other friend would."Sakura!,that was so sweet I didnt know you were singing too and you a True Friend to me to cuz.One 'ouestion,why didnt u tell me you were singing I could have made you the most KAWII...outfit!"yelled Tomoyo with stars in her eyes while Sakura was sweatdropping."Well...I wanted surprise you since its your birthday and all its the least I could do."said Sakura."Sakura... you know you didnt have to but Im glad you did come on lets go were haveing a sleepover at my house Syaoran,Eriol and the others are coming and guss who else?"said Tomoyo with that glint in her eyes like she was getting ready to give Sakura a special surprise,and boy how right wuz she."Who Moyo"asked Sakura with a tint of curiosity in her voice."Cherry and her boyfriend Trae'von,you know Syaoran's twin sister...!?!"said Tomoyo with her voice full of curiosity and excitement."Really oh my gosh I cant wait she is so nice and not to mintine she has a boyfriend YIPPY we have no time to waste come on Tomoyo!"yelled Sakura as she jumped up and started runing around draging Tomoyo with her with excitement and hyperness running threw her body.

luv,

Cherry

(A/N:

Hello People I just finished this chapter but theres going to be a sequel called 'A sleepover At The Devious Tomoyo's'

hope you liked this and please R&R nice ones please oh yeah i almost forgot in my next story 'A Sleepover At The Devious Tomoyo's' Im going to be in the story as Syaoran's twin sister een though in the other storys Im His and Sakura's daugter but use ur imagination please hope you like the story when I write it love you all tata.)

I Do Not Own this song Hannah Montana Does after all Im only 13 doesnt mean i cant still watch it.lol


	2. A little Sneak Peek

The New CardCaptorSneak Peek

Happy Birthday to me and Cherry and Castadela and blossom a little funny clip i did for when i was bored dec.31 and for those who don't know I'm just turning 13 wooooooo!

You know you wanna look-ps this will happen 2 chapters befor the end but it's gonna be longer and a story

Cherry:That was weird

Kero:Yea u said it

Trea':Dont You think I'm hot?

Salera:Yea even when you don't notice me

Cherry:girl step off my boyfriend

Kero:Boyfriend?I thought you didn't remember him...

Cherry:Blushes-Well I do

Trea':I know everybody loves me!

Everybody:Trea shut up!

Trae:I'm so sexy for my shirt so sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts.

Everyboy:Oh Brother

Cherry:You can have him cuz

Salera:No you can keep him runs off

Kero:...That was...strange

Cherry;You said it

Trea:Hey Cherry come rub my rock hard abbsflexes muscles(sp)

Cherry:No!

Trae:Please?

Kero:Please do it so the ego maniac will shut up!

Cherry:But

Kero:But What?

Cherry:Do you see what im wearing?

Lookes at cherry-she's wearing a bikini and a tank top over it.

Kero:And?

Cherry:I'm afraid he'll take my virginity

Trae:Cherry you know I wont do that till you sixteen which is tonight...

Cherry:Ok!

Kero:Wow she changes her mind quick

Trae:I'm glad

Syaoran:What did you say?

Trae:That i was going to take her innocence away for her birthday innocent eye attack

Syaoran:Ok as long as you use this hands Trae a condom

Trae:Yes sir

With Cherry

Sakura:Cherry?

Cherry:Yes?

Sakura:I know what your planning tonight and I wanted to give you this hands cherry hand cuffs and a you know what

Cherry:Thanks mom!

Sakura:Your welcome honey,Happy Birthday, and have a great time!

THE END

ILL MAKE THE LEMON L8R BUT I CANT NOW CAUSE MY PARENTS R WATCHING ME!

REMEMBER TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

LOVE ,

SALERA

PS NOW U KNOW WHO THAT GIRL WAS

IT WAS CUTE ME!

C'YA!


	3. PLZ READ!

Um....I am starting a combined account with my sister as u know...Kari Kamyia. We are revising our stories and using our sister's account because well she just got it to get updates on you guy's stories (^.^') Yea...So be looking for Ariee Elizabeth Hale. We havent posted anything but our first post will be on The New Digidestined... It has the same name dont worry. It will be avalible to u tuesday! very busy thisweek so ya...love yous

Cherry


End file.
